1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to correction value determining methods, correction value determining apparatuses, and storage media having a program stored thereon.
2. Related Art
Inkjet printers are known as recording apparatuses in which a medium (such as paper or cloth for example) is transported in a transport direction and recording is carried out on the medium with a head. When a transport error occurs while transporting the medium in a recording apparatus such as this, the head cannot perform recording at a correct position on the medium. In particular, with inkjet printers, when ink droplets do not land in the correct positions on the medium, there is a risk that white streaks or black streaks will occur in the printed image and the picture quality will deteriorate.
Accordingly, methods have been proposed for correcting transport amounts of the medium. For example, JP-A-5-96796 and JP-A-2003-11345 propose that a test pattern is printed, then the test pattern is read and correction values are calculated based on the reading results such that when an image is to be recorded, the transport amounts are corrected based on the correction values.
In this regard, in correcting the transport amount for the respective positions on the medium, it is necessary to obtain correction values corresponding thereto. While a medium is actually transported in obtaining such correction values, the medium includes a portion that is steadily transported and a portion that is not steadily transported. In the portion that is steadily transported, a constant amount of transport error occurs in every transport, while the amount of transport error is not constant in the portion that is not steadily transported. Accordingly, in some cases, more appropriate correction values may be obtained by using different methods in obtaining correction values applied for the portion that is steadily transported and those applied for the portion that is not steadily transported.